


A Slip of Paper

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: I thought of this story as soon as I read my fortune cookie today! Kylo's fortune was also on a slip of paper that I received this year! As soon as I read it I thought "hmm what if Finn had a strong desire to kiss Kylo and he gets this fortune cookie."  I should honestly be sleeping but here I am! I hope you enjoyed this short fic, thanks for reading!Sincerely,SNP.S in Asroja it is illegal to do more than hand holding and short kisses (it was a last minute thought i.e my fingers have a mind of their own). That's why Kylo mentioned the "before you get us arrested."





	A Slip of Paper

They were on shore leave.  That’s what the General called it.  Finn was happy about shore leave--it meant he got a break from being a spy in the Order’s territories and other duties.  Kylo was not happy about their “shore leave”. The General may have called it shore leave but Kylo saw it more as “I need you two to stay away from the base and make sure our enemies don’t follow you here.”  Kylo had no clue why his mother chose him for an espionage job when his course of action was to just go through the front door ready for a fight. He was used to fighting on the ground, that what the General always stationed him to do, but to send him away at a moments notice for spy work surprised him.  

 

He was surprised until he realized he was going as Finn’s bodyguard and the role he played was as Finn’s mute husband that hated everyone, except for his beloved.  Kylo doesn’t know who choked first when they were briefed at the same time. Before their mission together, Kylo had talked to Finn occasionally and when their eyes met in the hallway they at least acknowledge each other’s presence.  He thought it would be difficult to suddenly play lovers, but Finn made it easy. Finn always made things seem easy and that’s why without warning Kylo fell hard in just a short amount of time. It got to the point where he couldn’t differentiate it between pretending and reality. He wasn’t the only one.

 

Finn always liked his small conversations with Kylo.  If they could become deep conversations he would love that except he doesn’t try his own mouth.  He gets nervous when he is around Kylo. It’s always been hard to describe but he doesn’t feel like his in danger around the former Snoke apprentice.  He has a tight feeling in his stomach when he’s around Kylo. When he is nervous he has a bad habit of just saying the first thing that comes to mind. He didn’t want to damage what little they had by suddenly talking about his pectorals which more than likely be an embarrassment for them both.  As he spent more time with Kylo undercover it goes easier. The tight feeling in stomach became less intense and their conversations grew longer. It was probably the first time Finn saw Kylo smile that he knew he wanted this man who was once feared around the galaxy. He wanted so bad to kiss his lips but all he ever came close to while playing husbands was hand holding and a kiss on the cheek.

 

Walking around the busy streets of Asroja, their hands bump into each other and without a thought, Finn intertwines his fingers with Kylo’s.  Kylo can’t help but have a small smile on his face until he felt Finn pulling away.

 

“Sorry, man.  It’s easy to pick up habits,” Finn apologizes as he slowly removes his hand. 

 

“I don’t mind it,” Kylo said as he quickly closed the distance.  He looks down at Finn and slightly pulls in his lower lip, “do you?”

 

Finn can feel his heart pounding in his chest at Kylo’s eyes, “uh no. I-I don't mind at all!  I like it--I mean it’s pretty cold and you’re always warm so--I don’t mind it.”

 

Kylo smirks as he watches Finn avert his gaze, “then it’s fine.” 

  
  


“So, what do you want to do?” Finn asked as they stood off to the side and away from the many pedestrians.

 

“When in Asroja do as Asrojains do.” 

 

“And that is?”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes but there was a playful smirk on his face, “come on, follow me. I know a great place.” 

 

The great place happened to be a restaurant with heavenly smells that had Finn salivating before they even walked through the door.  He was glad their first objective was food since they hadn’t ate since they were discovered on their mission. The food tasted even better than it smelled.  Every bite of meat was a small taste of joy in his mouth and the crispy then noodles was an excellent addition. At the end of their meal, Finn looked puzzled at the item that arrived with their check. 

 

“It’s a fortune cookie,” Kylo said as he reached and grabbed one of the two. “You break it open and inside is a piece of paper that has your fortune.  Not many Asroja shops serve these anymore.” 

 

“Oh, is it sweet?” Finn asked as he grabbed the cookie. 

  
  


“Don’t worry you’ll like it.”

 

Finn copied Kylo and broke the cookie in half and he watched the paper float down to the bottom.  He picked it up and unfolded it to read the contents inside. As he read the black words he could heat instantly rising to his cheeks as he reread the message again.   _ A kiss? The renunciation of the heart when one is no longer alone. _ The tips of his ears were burning and he couldn’t hear himself think over the pounding of his heart.

 

“What does it say?” Kylo asked as Finn’s fortune disappeared into his fist.

 

“Nothing special--really!”

 

“Embarrassed?” Kylo asked as he reached out for Finn’s closed hand, “don’t be.  It’ just a slip of paper.” 

 

“Fine,” Finn groaned as he released the paper into Kylo’s palm.  He wanted to look away as Kylo read the paper, but he wanted to see the man’s reaction.  Surely, he’d know by now that Finn likes him and Finn desperately hoped that Kylo liked him too. That’s why he couldn’t stop staring at Kylo’s lips as he read the piece of paper.

 

Kylo looked down at Finn and notice his gaze was towards his lips, without pause Kylo leaned closed the distance until their lips touch.  Finn’s mind was racing, not believing that he was kissing Kylo Ren until he accepted. His hand went to the back of Kylo’s soft hair as their lips move against each other.  Finn wanted more and was disappointed when Kylo broke the kiss.

 

Kylo rested their foreheads together and their lips were so close yet so far. “Not here,” Kylo whispered. “We can’t make out like that here the Asrojain’s frown upon heavy public display of affections.”

 

“I don’t want to do as the Asrojain’s do then,” Finn responded without thinking.

 

Kylo threw his head back in laughter and Finn’s heart melted at the sight. “Come, let’s leave before you get us arrested.” 

 

“Wait, what did yours say?”  Finn asked as he reached out for Kylo’s hand.

 

Kylo gently caressed Finn’s cheek, “your dearest wish will come true.”

 

“Oh! So yo-you like me?”

 

“Of course,” Kylo smile, “I love you, Finn.”  Kylo raised their joined hands and simply pressed his lips against Finn’s hand. “Now, let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story as soon as I read my fortune cookie today! Kylo's fortune was also on a slip of paper that I received this year! As soon as I read it I thought "hmm what if Finn had a strong desire to kiss Kylo and he gets this fortune cookie." I should honestly be sleeping but here I am! I hope you enjoyed this short fic, thanks for reading!  
> Sincerely,  
> SN  
> P.S in Asroja it is illegal to do more than hand holding and short kisses (it was a last minute thought i.e my fingers have a mind of their own). That's why Kylo mentioned the "before you get us arrested."


End file.
